


The Big Blackout of 2004

by innocentlies_archivist



Category: Jossverse RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2005-08-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentlies_archivist/pseuds/innocentlies_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lights go out and someone gets sneaky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Blackout of 2004

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Innocent Lies](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Innocent_Lies). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Innocent Lies collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/innocentlies/profile).

There was a moment of shrieking as the lights blacked out on the set. One of the louder shrieks might have very well been Joss, rather than Mercedes as everyone had thought later, when they were sharing experiences of what happened during The Big Blackout of 2004.

Alexis, Dave, and James had all been working on a scene in the Angel’s Office set. The director told them to cut when the lights were doused, but that was a bit of a no-brainer as Alexis had flubbed a line twice in a row already, because David was giving him this hard look and then shifting his hands around in his pockets to draw attention to his crotch. Alexis couldn’t stop laughing at the gesture, but no one else could see it since David was standing behind the enormous desk chair that hid him from everyone’s view save Alex.

The director said something about Alex getting his shit together while he went to see what was going on and they listened as his footsteps faded away.

Alexis was about to let out a groan and flop down in one of the large chairs in Angel’s office, but he belatedly realized that James had been sitting in one of them while Spike was tossing out nonsense to annoy Angel. But apparently his memory was faulty, because he thought James was in the one that was farther from him.

Alexis’ ass was halfway down when he started to stand back up at the feel of the legs sticking out of the chair, but strong hands grabbed his waist and pulled him down onto a lap. A lap with a rather noticeable hard-on in it.

“James?” he hissed in confusion. His captor said nothing but pulled him back against their chest and began brushing kisses along Alex’s neck. The kisses were followed by tiny, sharp nips, which were then soothed by strokes of a long, wide tongue.

Alexis had to put a hand over his mouth to stifle his moan. His hands had been keeping a death grip on the arms of the chair to keep himself from writhing and squirming on top of the erection pressing into his ass.

Then he was suddenly being hauled off the lap in question to be kissed angrily and then hungrily just as quickly.

“James.” He purred into the ear of the person holding him now. There was no mistaking that kiss. James had a way of making him hard with just a kiss that surprised him every time. He got a bite on the ear for his correct guess.

“But then who...” And the lights came back up, showing David right where they had left him behind the desk chair, but with the biggest grin on his face, like a cat who had just gotten the cream. Some very delicious cream indeed.

James had already backed away and hadn’t been close to Alexis when the lights returned, but he had the darkest look flitting across his face. Alexis did not want to be David when they wrapped for the day.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
